supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 200 best characters and 200 worst characters by character
John Jamie Best #C'Thun #Regan MacNeil #Queen Larsa #Alma #Abominable Snow Monster #Sinistar #Marx #Ghetsis #RAAM #Ishall****youinthe****ing*** Suckmy****ing****andeata****ingloadofhorse****sogo****yourselfandyoumustbe****ingdeadand #Iamcool Causeirule #Everybodygo ****yourselvesoriwill**you #Jennifer Burb #Carlos Icon #Zoe Housecoffee #Ladonna Clusturific #Catalina Piaccasa #Please J. Gosuckmy**** #Computersare Onlyforteens #Ingrid Curry #Kim Hoover #Nogames Forkids #Itsfunto Kickeverybodys****ing*** #****youeveryoneand Youaremother****ing****faces #Webeewize Unyubeekuku Worst #Peppermint Patty ~ UGLIEST CHARACTER I'VE EVER (bleep)ING SEEN! #Arceus #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Gloria Robinson #Peanut Otter #Butter Otter #Jelly Otter Trivia Orla Birou Best #Rapunzel #Swiper the Fox #Dora the Explorer #Cody Simpson Worst #Angelo Todaro #Jerry Springer #Stacie Todaro #Giuseppe Todaro Trivia Japanlover86 Best #Toshio Samo ~ Adorable and cute #Rico Iconic-Todaro ~ Awesome #Marisa Iconc Todaro ~ Poor Marisa, she didn't deserve that abuse from her aunt, uncles and father.... #Pikachu ~ Awesome! #Toshio Saeki ~ A-W-E-S-O-M-E, put that tgether and you get AWESOME! #Orla Birou ~ Her tantrums were (bleep)ing hilarious! #Tariko Kirochu ~ She is awesome #Toshihiro Brewer ~ He is one of those awesome examples of being cute! #Satoko Samo ~ She is one of those good examples of being an abusive-looking kind mother who cares for her son! Worst #Angelo Todaro ~ What a moron #Stacie Todaro ~ Even though I like the name Stacie and other variants but she is nothing but a (bleep)!(bleep)y liar! and one of those bad examples she tried to copy Team Dark from Sonic Heroes! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ LAME! And his ancestor killed me in the Theory Games, Ugh! #Samantha Moore ~ Racist (bleep)! AND TORTURES YOUNG FOREGIN KIDS! #Pietro Todaro ~ Annoying >_< #Giovanni Todaro ~ He is one of those bad examples of a swear singer! #Oobi ~ Creepy! #Zowie Polie Olie~ This one belongs to a creepypasta, she is more creepier thn Rolie Polie Olie.... #Marshall Todaro ~ M-O-R-O-N! Trivia Sophie the Otter Best #Rico Iconic-Todaro ~ He is very cute! #Kulche (from LocoRoco) ~ Cool! #Peanut Otter ~ My cousin is amazing! #Ji woong ~ Hilarious! #Ji min ~ Very funny and awesome at the same time! By far the best female character. #Eddy (from EEnE) ~ His acts made me laugh nonstop! #Mickey Mouse ~ A classic character that will never be forgotten. #Anna Kirochu ~ I laughed at her tantrums! #Kirby ~ One of my favorite video game characters! #Mario ~ This video game character is brilliant! Worst #Marvin (from Marvin Marvin) ~ Gross! #Bowser ~ I get mad whenever he defeats Mario when I play the Mario games. #Joshua Juritin ~ He kidnapped me once! Ugh! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ He is torturing his kids! How terrifying! (D8) #Bubsy ~ Good thing the Bubsy franchise is dead. #Josh (from Mr. Meaty) ~ He looks ugly to me! (XP) #Jennifer Burb ~ Look out for her! #Fred Figglehorn ~ He is so annoying! #Ms. Joe ~ By far the worst female character. If she were my teacher, I would run away. #Angelo Todaro ~ He and Giuseppe are irritating the (bleep) out of me! #Sharpay Finster ~ She kidnapped me once! (D8) Trivia Catherine the Spellcaster Best #Harry Potter #Ji Woong ~ he is one funny dude (XD) lol! #Kirby #Hermione Granger #Shizuka Cap #Darkwing Duck ~ he is one mysterious crimefighter #Tariko Kirochu ~ she and I have something in common, we love Pokémon and stuffed animals #Ron Weasley #Gosalyn Mallard ~ so adorable, so tomboyishly beautiful #Ginny Weasley #Pikachu #Catherine Cap ~ what a coincidence, she has the same name as mine! #Sophie the Otter ~ we are BFFs! Worst #Ms. Joe ~ Ugh, such a pain #Sharpay Finster ~ she kidnapped me and Sophie the Otter! #Joshua Jurtin ~ absolutely annoying and creepy #Giuseppe Todaro ~ That guy was such an (bleep)hole! #Oobi ~ Creepy! #Jennifer Burb ~ annoying #Joshua Juritin ~ he kidnapped me! #Bubsy #Adrian Megnet Trivia *Catherine the Spellcaster had been kidnapped by Sharpay Finster and Adrian Megnet Samantha Moore Best Worst #Toshio Kisho ~ His-face is the devil's helper. #Satoko Kisho ~ Her-face is the devil's helper. #Reiko Kisho ~ Her-leg is a (bleep)! #Japanlover86 ~ It's payback time, her-bite is a (bleep)! Trivia *Japanlover86 had her name in the #4 spot for the worst list of Samantha Moore, and vice versa. Ms. Joe Best #Grampu Worst #Ji woong ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!! #Ji min ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!!!! #Orange ~ OMG, you are so irritating! Giuseppe Todaro Best #Stacie Todaro #Jerry Springer #Angelo Todaro #Pietro Todaro #Giovanni Todaro #Marshall Todaro #Howard Stern #Jennifer Burb #Ladonna Clusturific #Dr. Doofenschmirtz #Webeewize Unyubeekuku #Iama Selfishdude #Zowie Polie ~ STOP 'EM! #Webeestronga Youbeeweeka #Iabusekids Alldaylong #Tellysfor Adultsonly #Toysare O. Forbabies #Iwanna Takeovertheworld #Novelsare Onlyforboys #Garret Woods #John Jamie #Zoe Housecoffee #Smoke T. Cigar #Youallsuck****ingdonkey**** Nowgo****yourselffornow #Theyall Mustdie Worst #Plankton ~ PLANKTON'S FROM SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS AND SUPERNANNY: THE THEORY ANIMATED, AND I HATE THESE TWO SHOWS! UGH! PLANKTON IS SUCH A (bleep)! HE DEFEATED ME ONCE! UGH! (DX) #Nicole Birou-Jennings #Sophie the Otter #Catherine the Spellcaster - That witch should be burned at stake! #Vitalia Urbanska #Dora the Explorer #Richard Drien #Boots the Monkey #Diego #Darkwing Duck #Gosalyn Mallard - THAT CHARACTER IS AN ANNOYING, NAUSEATING, RED-HAIRED, PIG-TAILED LITTLE BRAT WHO NEEDS A GOOD SPANKING!!!!! #Handy Manny #Arceus #Mespirit #Uma #Kako #Oobi #Buttercup #Blossom #Bubbles #Ji woong #Ji min #Harry Potter #Hermione Granger #Rico Iconic-Todaro ~ He threatened to kill my sister once! Ugh! #Hello Kitty #Simba #Bart Simpson #Ginny Weasley #Ron Weasley #Phineas Flynn #Ferb Fletcher #Lizzie McGuire #Kim Possible ~ Kim Possible? Impossible! #Luigi Mario #Ron Stoppable ~ Ron Stoppable? So Stoppable! #Mario Mario #Rufus ~ I'll push you around and step on you! #Yoshi #Gloria Robinson #Jo Frost #Ola Smith #Annie Blume #Deborah Carroll #Kendra Lawson ~ Oh, well, well, well, if it isn't that (bleep)ing (bleep)... #Stella Reid #Yvoone Shove #Jimmy Neutron #Deborah Tillman ~ Oh, (bleep). If it isn't Debbie Webbie Tillman. #Jerry the Mouse #Naruto #Sweet Pea Sue #Apollo from Pajanimals #Squacky from Pajanimals #Peanut Otter #Jelly Otter #Butter Otter #Alvin #Theodore #Simon #Curious George #Olie the Robot #Nagisa #Orine #Yuka #Chieri #Suzuko #Makoto #Sonata #Kanata #Mimori ~ More like Mimoron! #Madeline #Ed #Edd #Eddy #T.J. Detweiler #Vince LaSalle #Ashley Spinelli #Gretchen Grundler #Mikey Blumberg #Gus Griswald #Chuckie Finster Trivia *Rico did not actually threaten to kill his aunt, Stacie falsely claimed it. Giuseppe believes her anyway. Rico Iconic-Todaro Best #Olie the Robot #Zowie the Robot #Paula Iconic ~ I love you, mommy! Worst #Stacie Todaro ~ STACIE TRICKED DADDY INTO THINKING I SWORE ONCE! #Giuseppe Todaro Trivia *His mother (Paula Iconic) is in the best, his father (Giuseppe Todaro) in the worst list. Cheryllover1509 Not only she is a contest participant, but also appears as Cheryllover the Chef in the Theory games. Best #Cheryl Burke #Jennifer Aniston #Emmy Altava #Gilles Marini